Come Whatever May
by OFFICIALImogenAlreadyPart1AND2
Summary: "You aren't normal,"he said quietly,still standing. "Let's not,"I said,looking away. "You're not normal because you're better than that. You're amazing,Marie. Also, he isn't the only person who will get near you." I looked back to John and smiled. He leaned down. It was like a game,the farther down he leaned,the further back I pulled. RyRo rating for content, language.


Come Whatever May  
>Chapter One<br>RyRo Fanfic  
>DISCLAIMER** I do NOT own ANYTHING except the story plot. Everything belongs to MarvelStan Lee etc.. I don't own anything.  
>Plot** "You aren't normal,"he said quietly,still standing. "Let's not,"I said,looking away. "You're not normal because you're better than that. You're amazing,Marie. Also,he isn't the only one who will get near you." I looked back to John and smiled. He leaned down. It was like we were playing a game,the father down he leaned,the further back I pulled until I was lying on my back and he was hovering above me,his arms on either side of my head.<br>Warning** Sexual content,strong language,fighting to come. Not typical Bobby Drake in this story. Takes place before X2.  
>Note** Not all chapters will be the same,not all will have sexual content.<p>

I just glared at Bobby,anger radiating from me. If he couldn't feel the hatred I had towards him at this moment, then he was clearly stupider than I thought. It had been weeks of this. He would pull away if I got too close, or his body would tense up if I even brought a gloved hand near him. He acted like I was trying to kill him. To an extent, I understand. I could very well kill him if I wanted, but what he isn't realizing is that it's him acting like this that is making me want to kill him.

He jerks away from me like I'm dangerous. He stares at other girls. I know he has been flirting with some of the other girls at the mansion; he doesn't hide it well. I turned to look away. What's pathetic is that this is supposed to be a date. He had came up to me a few days ago while I was sitting with Jubilee and told me he had plans for us Friday. He acted so sweet, and he told me to dress up. Jubes had made me try on all of her outfits, but I finally settled on a long sleeve forest green dress with a plunging neckline. I wore black tights under them with some black closed toe heels. My nails were painted a deep green, my hair was covering my shoulders, and I had on black leather gloves. There was no way in Hell I could hurt him unless he grabbed my face or my chest. So why is it then that he won't get any where near me?

Oh, there he goes looking at the waitresses ass again.  
>"Bobby, can we please get the check? I'm not feeling well," I finally spat out, more anger than intended.<br>He quickly turned his head back to me, "What, Rogue? Sorry, I was trying to find a clock."

I looked down at his wrist watch; he really needs to think up better lies. Obviously my anger wasn't working, so I might as well just lie.

I smiled at him, "I feel really bad. I think the soup is messin' with my stomach. I hate to do this to you, Bobby, but is there any way we can just head back to the mansion?"I said, innocently.

He fidgeted for a moment , "I'm waiting on that cake, Rogue. Can't it wait til I at least tell them I need a to go box for it?"

He looked so pitiful. His puppy dog eyes almost had me, until they drifted to the waitresses ass for the hundredth time. I rolled my eyes, disgusted, "Bobby, would it be okay with you if I just went ahead home, and you can stay here and eat your ice cream."

He smiled at me, "Are you sure you're okay with that?"

He was lying through his damn teeth about everything. He's too busy looking at the waitress to even acknowledge what I'm actually saying.

"Yeah, sweetheart, I mean, I know how much you like pie," I smiled.

"Thanks, Rogue. I feel bad. I will get a to go box and then come check on you as soon as I get home. I'll take the bus; you go ahead and take Logan's truck back."

"Thanks, Bobby. Be careful,"I smiled and stood up.

As I got to the door, I turned to see Bobby chatting with that waitress. I rolled my eyes. He is such a dog.

"You go ahead, I'll check on you. Oh, you take back that truck that you're the only one who has any permission to drive it. I'm a stupid prick who needs to be punched in the face," I said to myself in a mocking tone.

I don't know if I'm more hurt that he doesn't seem interested in me, or if it's the fact that he thinks I would actually hurt him.

I got to the truck and pulled off my gloves, my hands were sweating. It doesn't seem to matter how long I have to dress like this, my damn hands get sweaty as Hell having to wear gloves all the time.

The ride home was short, about twenty minutes. I couldn't help but feel bad leaving Bobby behind, but he hadn't seemed to want me there anyways. I slipped Logan's keys into my bra when I parked. Locking the doors to the truck, I looked at my reflection in the window.

"I'm not ugly," I said to myself as I looked my body over, "I am damn beautiful. If Bobby Drake don't see that, then I don't need 'em," I said as I turned to walk in to the mansion. "I should have just left when Logan did,"I muttered as I entered.

I made a short stop by the kitchen, grabbing a cup of water, a bowl of ice cream, and a spoon before walking up to my room. I kicked my door closed behind me then sat the drink and food down on my bedside table.

I opened my dresser, pulling out a pair of green fuzzy short shorts and a white spaghetti strap tank top. I pulled the keys out of my bra, sitting them in the top drawer. A knock echoed quietly through my room.

"Bobby?" I asked quietly.

"No," John's voice came as a response.

'How does John know that I'm back?' Whatever. I opened the door to see John dressed in black sweats and a long sleeved black shirt. He smirked at me, knowingly.

"What?" I smiled back at him.

He looked down the hall to see if anyone was watching. He walked into my room, shutting the door quietly.

"You look good," he smiled.

I tried to hide the blush spreading across my cheeks by turning away from him, picking my clothes back up. He plopped himself down on my bed, putting his hands behind his head.

"I'm about to change into some night clothes," I said, holding them up as if I was trying to prove I wasn't lying.

"Alright, what movie you want to watch tonight?"he asked, watching me as I started to walk toward my bathroom.

"Johnny, you should probably come back after Bobby gets home," I said from behind the shut door.

"Please, He won't be back for awhile if he didn't come back with you. At least an hour."

"Probably," I said quietly, rubbing off my make up.

"Why did you come back without him anyways? Wasn't tonight your big romantic date? Drake has been talking about it for like...today," he said, walking closer to the bathroom door.

I turned to see him, opening the door. He smirked again.

"Oh, you know, I'm sick," I smiled, faking a cough.

He pushed my hair behind my ear, "Yeah,you look like shit."

I laughed, shoving him, "I told you, I'm changing clothes, get out!"

"What? I've been hanging out with you for months now, Roguey, and I still haven't even seen one boob!" he laughed.

I shut the door,quickly, smiling. John was so dumb. I loved that boy too death. I know he's Bobby's best friend, but he is my best friend too. I slipped out of the dress clothes, including my bra and panties. I pulled on the shorts and tank top on, and checked myself one last time before walking out.

"I want to watch TV tonight. I'm tired of movies," I said grabbing the ice cream and water off the table as I sat below him on the bed.

"What channel?" he asked, spreading his legs, so I could lay between them, my head next to his.

"Uhhmmm, adult swim," I said as a knock came on the door again.

John and I fell silent. I know I probably look like a deer caught in the headlights right now. He put his finger over his lips, telling me to shh. He silently got up as another knock came echoing through the room. He slipped into the bathroom, hiding behind the shower curtain.


End file.
